


Tested by Time

by Springisms



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Consensual Sex, Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kinks, Love, Love Confessions, Lust, Memories, Past Lives, Recovered Memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springisms/pseuds/Springisms
Summary: What happens when time plays tricks on you? Showing you snippets of a life you never knew you had lived? To find it all cruelty ripped away in a moment of pure happiness?Memories of a life you lived have been plaguing your dreams as of late - confusing you somewhat.What happens when you and a certain spirit find out a life you both lived has connected you throughout time?Desperate to get to the bottom of it, you stop at nothing to discover what it means.Time may have ripped you both apart but could time help fix what once was?
Relationships: Atem (Yu-Gi-Oh)/Female Reader, Atem (Yu-Gi-Oh)/Reader, Yami Yuugi/Female Reader, Yami Yuugi/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Disclaimer

❝ _After all this time, you've returned my queen_ ❞

❝ _Please, don't do this, I can't lose you again!_ ❞

𖥸 ═══════════ 𖥸

I do not own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! They belong to Kazuki Takahashi & Shonen Jump.

All characters in this book are 18+.

!female! reader.

𖥸 ═══════════ 𖥸

This book was one of my original works from 2018, under my old username, that I ended up removing due to some stuff that happened on Wattpad.

Since then, I've stepped back and taken a break from the YGO fandom, only to slowly return over the past year.

When first published, this book reached 4K+ reads and I was so thankful. Unfortunately, I no longer have a copy of this anywhere (and I've spent a good few days searching), so some of this is from the top of my head.

𖥸 ═══════════ 𖥸

This book will be rated for the following reasons (but is not limited to);

『𑁍』Swearing  
『𑁍』Angst  
『𑁍』Sexual topics/activities  
『𑁍』Explicitness  
『𑁍』Lime/Fluff/etc  
『𑁍』Generalised NSFW content  
『𑁍』Slight gore

𖥸 ═══════════ 𖥸

I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I do re-writing it.

𖥸 ═══════════ 𖥸

❝ _Atem? B-but I don't understand-_ ❞

❝ _How about we make some new memories, my queen?_ ❞


	2. Prolouge

𖥸 ═══════════ 𖥸

_A gentle hum of chatter carried on the soft breeze in the bustling Egyptian village. Vendors sold goods of all kinds from food to clothes, and everything in between._

_The laughter of children could be_ _heard_ _ever so slightly above the chatter as they ran around, carefree of the life they lived._

_The smaller child of the group looked up towards the palace, more so to the balcony where the Pharaoh and his new Queen had been presented a week ago. Their eyes caught glimpse of a figure standing there, observing the village beneath them._

_"Hey! It's the Queen!"._

_The other children stopped in their tracks and gazed up, cheering and waving to their Queen._

_From her position on the balcony, the new Queen let out a small giggle and waved back, much to the delight of the small group._

_It had been a week since she and the Pharaoh had wed and she couldn't be happier. She was adored not only by her husband but by the people of their country._

_Strong arms wrapped around her waist as she blinked, tearing her gaze to the male behind her. A small kiss placed on her cheek caused her to smile, leaning further back into the body behind her._

_"Here you are my love, I thought you were hiding from me"._

_The words made her giggle as she turned around placing a hand on the male's chest, her lips placing a soft kiss on the corner of his lips._

_"How could I hide from you my Pharaoh? Besides, I wanted to see the view, although I think I made some children very happy"._

_The young King tilted his head in slight confusion as he found himself guided to look at the village below. The same kids_ _were_ _waving again as the pair waved back, earning louder cheers as the small group ran off. No doubt to tell their parents what had just happened._

_"See, they're adorable. They get so much joy from seeing us acknowledge them~"._

_Soft kisses danced on the young woman's neck as she bit her lip, her hand slipping into the young man's hair. Her eyes closing for a moment._

_"Hmmm, what seems to be the problem, my King?"._

_The kisses seized, the head of the young King resting on her shoulder as he_ _hummed_ _for a moment, as if to decide if he should tell her or not._

_"I was just thinking about the kind of mother you'd be-"._

_A playful elbow in his gut made the Pharaoh laugh as he turned his wife around to face him, a fake shocked look on her face._

_"———, are you suggesting you'd like me to be with child?"._

_The young_ _male_ _blushed and stuttered a little, causing his wife to giggle_ _at his_ _sudden_ _shyness_ _._

_"Hey, ———, relax please. I told you I'm ready whenever you are"._

_Gentle kisses to her forehead made her smile, her eyes closing to enjoy the closeness again. Everything was perfect. She couldn't have asked for a better life even if she tried._

_The sudden rumble of the ground caused the two to quickly part, cracks slowly becoming visible beneath the pair. Soon pieces of brick began to fall, creating a gap between the two lovers._

_Eyes cast down as the rumble seemed to shake the young Queen to the core_ _,_ _her eyes widening as the flooring beneath her gave way._

_Everything seemed to slow down as she felt her body falling, everything passing in a blur as her hand reached up, fingers brushing with the hand she tried to cling to._

_The last noise she heard above her screams was the agonising cry of her husband who slowly left her view until all she saw was the darkness._

𖥸 ═══════════ 𖥸

The scream echoed around you as you jolted upright in your bed, breathing heavy and heart racing. Placing a hand on your chest you tired to clam yourself.

For weeks now you'd been having these dreams and each one seemed more real than the one before. The only exception being the dream you'd just awoken from. Each night for the past week, you'd wake in a panting mess, not due to the content of the dream, but due to how real it had felt.

Pushing the blankets back, you slipped out of bed and over to your desk, opening a journal as you grabbed a pen quickly scribbling down yet another quick log of tonight's dream.

Closing the cover, you looked at the clock and sighed, it wouldn't be long before you had to wake and get ready for school. You could do without going but you were thankful for the friends you had that made the day seem less boring.

"Maybe I can figure this out at the weekend. These dreams are being wild lately but, why does the male in them not have a name? I know he must have one but I can't hear it-".

Standing and stretching, you sighed out and decided to get ready for your school day ahead, figuring you'd leave all of the hard thinking until you were off.

As you dressed you hummed to yourself, unaware of another being haunted by dreams of a life once passed.

𖥸 ═══════════ 𖥸


End file.
